Currently in the market, there are two approaches for transparent packaging that utilizes a pedestal with a transparent top viewing portion. One is traditionally referred to as a jewel box and includes a plexiglass top, and a rigid chip board base. The other utilizes a plastic folding carton top with and a rigid bottom, generally comprising paper board (e.g, SBS). The jewel box approach is costly and not a sustainable solution. The appearance of the plastic folding carton is not desirable as tucks, flaps, and glue lines are all visible after assembly. It would thus be desirable to provide a transparent pedestal packaging that is both inexpensive and recyclable and avoids the appearance of tucks, flaps and glue lines.